1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amphibious vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved amphibious vehicle having a body with upper and lower sections, the upper section providing a cabin for holding one or more occupants, the lower section being a buoyant raft with an upper surface that is self-bailing, the raft supporting an engine having a transaxle that enables engagement of a wheel drive for travel on land and a water drive for travel on water.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several patents have issued for amphibious vehicles. The following table is a listing of possibly relevant amphibious craft, the order of listing being numerical and otherwise of no significance.
TABLEPat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE2,350,037Amphibian VehicleMay 30, 19442,397,791Amphibious VehicleApr. 2, 19462,466,236Amphibious VehicleApr. 5, 19492,704,989Multiple Purpose AmphibiousMar. 29, 1955Military Trailer Vehicle3,026,841Amphibian VehicleMar. 27, 1962Des 195,832Amphibious Armored VehicleAug. 6, 19633,153,396Amphibian VehicleOct. 20, 19643,199,486Amphibious VehicleAug. 10, 1965Des 217,056Armored Amphibious Combat VehicleMar. 31, 19703,765,368Amphibious VehicleOct. 16, 19733,941,074Amphibious BusMar. 2, 19764,958,584Amphibious Vehicle Having an EfficientSep. 25, 1990Water-Borne Operational Mode5,199,372Amphibious VehicleApr. 6, 19935,410,980Amphibious Motor Vehicle Chassis May 2, 1995and Vehicle Including Such a Chasis5,520,138Amphibious BoatMay 28, 19965,562,066Amphibious VehicleOct. 8, 19965,769,021Amphibious CraftJun. 23, 19985,752,862Power Train Layout for anMay 19, 1998Amphibious Vehicle5,868,093Amphibious VehicleFeb. 9, 1999Re. 36,901Wheel-Retraction Apparatus andOct. 3, 2000Method for Amphibious VehicleD447,443Amphibious BusSep. 4, 2001D449,565Amphibious VehicleOct. 23, 20012002/0002939Displacement Hull Amphibious VehicleJan. 10, 2002Using a Front Wheel Drive System6,482,052Amphibious VehicleNov. 19, 20026,502,523Road-Towed Heavy FerryJan. 7, 20036,575,796Amphibious Vehicle Drive TrainJun. 10, 20032003/0153215Power TrainAug. 14, 20032003/0154895Road Towed FerryAug. 21, 20036,672,916Amphibious VehicleJan. 6, 20046,764,358Amphibious VehicleJul. 20, 20046,855,017Power TrainFeb. 15, 20056,881,107Amphibious Vehicle Comprising an Apr. 19, 2005Improved Decoupler6,886,837Hydraulic Suspension Strut forMay 3, 2005an Amphibious Vehicle6,910,928Amphibious Vehicle with SprayJun. 28, 2005Control Means7,000,978Thin-Skin UltralightFeb. 21, 2006Recreational Vehicle Body System7,011,557Amphibious VehicleMar. 14, 20067,021,228Road Towed FerryApr. 4, 20067,089,822Power Train for Amphibious VehicleAug. 15, 20067,207,851Amphibious VehicleApr. 24, 20077,214,112Amphibious VehicleMay 8, 20077,234,982Amphibious Vehicle SuspensionJun. 26, 2007